The present invention relates broadly to apparatus for dyeing textile materials and, more specifically, to an apparatus for dyeing a textile strand to prevent dye splatter when using aqueous dye.
During the course of dyeing a textile strand, it typically becomes necessary to heat the strand with the dye thereon in order to set the dye or to cause some other chemical reaction within the dye or between the dye and the strand. Several methods are available for dyeing textile strands, particularly traveling textile strands. According to the basic process used in the present invention, the dye in the solution with a polymer or silicone is metered onto the traveling strand so that dye is not wasted. Only a predetermined amount of dye, i.e., that which the strand will fully accept, is applied. The strand is then typically heated to a predetermined temperature within the range of 120.degree. C. to 220.degree. C. to set the dye or cause the aforesaid other chemical reactions to occur.
A problem with this method is that when using an aqueous dye the water within the dye solution is caused to rapidly boil away which can cause dye splatter. As may be expected, the dye splatter causes unsightly disturbances in the textile strand, which are ultimately seen in a finished textile product. It is accordingly desirable to apply the dye and achieve the desired temperature without the resultant dye splatter.